donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
Mini-Necky
Mini-Neckies are a miniature species of Necky that have appeared throughout the Donkey Kong Series.'' They first appeared in ''Donkey Kong Country. The only notable Mini-Necky in the Donkey Kong Series is Krow, who acted as the boss of Gangplank Galleon from Donkey Kong Country 2. History ''Donkey Kong Country/Land Mini-Necky debuts in ''Donkey Kong Country alongside regular Neckies. Despite being a mere "Mini-" species, they could be considered more threatening than regular Neckies because they have the ability to fire small, deadly coconuts from their mouth at a moderately fast rate. Mini-Neckies were somewhat rare in comparison to their adult superiors. Mini-Necky return in Donkey Kong Land, with the same traits as in Donkey Kong Country. ''Donkey Kong Country 2/Land 2 The Mini-Necky return in ''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest, now simply called Necky due to the absence of their larger brethren. Here they were also semi-rare enemies found in some levels. Mini-Neckies have a different role than their Donkey Kong Country incarnation; instead of shooting coconuts, they simply dive forward in the direction of the Kongs when they come too close. This makes the Mini-Neckies somewhat like the regular Necky. Also fitting with the darker pirate theme, the Mini-Necky now wear bandannas and have a deeper voice (heard when diving). Also, a Mini-Necky boss by the name of Krow appears as the first boss, oddly seen before any of the regular Mini-Necky. There are also ghost-like Mini-Neckies called Kreepy Mini Neckies. Mini-Necky reappear in the game's follow up game Donkey Kong Land 2, unchanged alongside Krow. Spin-off appearances Mini-Neckies return after a period of absence in DK: King of Swing and DK: Jungle Climber. Mini-Neckies here has it's attacks from both Donkey Kong Country and Donkey Kong Country 2; they either swoop in or shoot coconuts. Mini-Neckies also appear inside blue balloons as items in Donkey Kong Barrel Blast. Description Mini-Neckies are very small in size and this makes them tough targets depending on the location. Their main forms of attack are shooting coconuts from their mouths or swooping down towards their enemies. Gallery File:MiniNeckyDKC2.jpg|''Donkey Kong Country 2'' File:MiniNeckyDKKingSwing.jpg|''DK: King of Swing'' File:VineValleyMiniNecky.png|A Mini-Necky in Vulture Culture Sprites DKCGBA Mini-Necky sprite.png|''Donkey Kong Country'' (GBA) Mini-Necky.gif|''Donkey Kong Country'' (SNES) Mini-Necky (DKC2).gif|''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest'' (SNES) Trivia *Despite being "mini" versions of a regular Necky, they have made many more appearances in one shape or another than their adult superiors. *For the versions 1.0 and 1.1 in North America and Europe (not Japan) of Donkey Kong Country, Mini-Neckies (along with Neckies throwing coconuts) spew out coconuts which can be walked through in the game. This bug was later fixed in the 1.2 versions in both regions. *Necky's and Mini-Necky's appearance may be based on the turkey vulture, having dark brown or black feathers, no feathers on their heads, and having a yellow beak with a red tip. de:Mini-Necky Category:Donkey Kong Country Category:Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest Category:Lazy Landlubbers Category:Enemies Category:Species Category:Aerial Enemies Category:Kremling Krew Category:Donkey Kong Land 2 Category:Birds Category:Villains Category:Donkey Kong Country Enemies Category:Donkey Kong Country 2 Enemies